my expresion
by meh name is phill
Summary: Rin is 20 years old and is living with her mate sesshomaru and her pup sakura. sesshomaru has never showed his emotions tword anyone. this is the first time rin has ever seen him share his emotions with anyone.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter one**  
**(Rins pov)**  
**I woke in a beautiful room. I opened my eyes and turned to look around the room. I sat up to look around and my neck was sore from the**

**previous night. I put my hand to neck to feel my mating mark once again. He only bites it when we mate, this is the 3rd time he's bitten it. I felt**

**a pair strong arm wrap around my slim waste. I turned to see the most beautiful man ever. He had long silver hair and beautiful man he**

**golden eyes. "My love" I said to him. He growled in a low protective voice and said "Mate". He pulled me back down to lie next to him the sun**

**was barley rising. I heard my pup begin to let out an ear ranching scream. I sigh and as I began to get out of bed sesshomaru stop me "sleep**

**my sweet Rin" "thank you". He get out of bed and makes his was to her woven bassinet. He picks her up and cradles her. She opened her**

**eyes and something shocked him her eye color has changed. She has one honey golden eye and one dark chocolate brown eye. He smiled at**

**the different color of her eyes. He walked over to the balcony and look out to the morning sunrise. "My sweet sakura". She was only one year**

**and a half old. She had beautiful silver hair like her father to cute little silver dog ears at the top of her head and with one ear a brown tip. She**

**started to cry so he held her close to his chest and let out a low growl. She instantly stopped crying. He heard Rin run past him and out to the**

**past the garden and she threw up her meal from the night before. He stood about three yards away with sakura in his arms asleep. "Rin are**

**you alright?" "Yes" she said as she wiped away the vomit from her face. "Im going to go back and clean up" "I wonder why I threw up?" "Hnh**

**we will discuss it after you go cleanup". After Rin came from the bath house she saw her mate sitting at his desk while sakura ran around the**

**room playing with her dolly. Sakura ran to her mother. Rin picked up her pup "Hi my princess, how are you?" she just laughed and smiled and**

**clapped her hands together. She kissed her on her forehead and set her down. "Rin" "Yes?" "Come here" he didn't say it as a command more**

**as a statement. She went to her husband and he pulled her atop of him. "Would you like to know why you threw up?" "You know why?" she**

**said shocked. "Yes, you're going to conceive once again." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tears began to well in her eyes**

**"how do you know?" "I can smell it I knew you were pregnant from the night you conceived I knew when Sakura was born. I just thought you**

**would have liked to know this time. Would you like to know how many you're having?" "WHAT!" "I said would you like..." "I know what you**

**said how many am I having?" "You are pregnant with twins"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**  
**My expression**  
**(Rins pov)**  
**"Twins…wow" she gulped nervously. "Is something the matter Rin?" she looked up from her stomach "what, no" she said hesitantly. He could**

**tell something was the matter with her. In her previous pregnancy she was filled with joy, and something was different. She moved from on**

**top of his lap and to her side of the bed. She didn't wanna tell him that she was nervous to have more than one pup. In her last birth she**

**barely made it. Sesshomaru thought she would make it, He knew she was strong she wasn't like other humans. She was caught in a daze**

**when she felt her mate sit down next to her. "Rin tell me is something the matter?" "You have asked me and I said no, I'm perfectly fine" that**

**was a lie "Oh really you're not scared" "No" "Honestly?" before she looked up to him he could smell the salt. He always hated to see her cry it**

**didn't matter what age she was and now especially since it was his mate it was even worse for him now. She wrapped her arms around his**

**neck and cried into his chest. "I'm so scared when you told me I forgot about my delivery with Sakura" she looked into his eyes "what happens**

**if I die?" "Don't speech of such nonsense!" he barked "I will never let that happen I promise". His lips crashed down on hers. It shocked her**

**for just a split second, and kissed him back, their pup on the floor started to laugh. It ruined the moment, he sighed."Why is she laughing?"**

**"She's laughing because she knew we were kissing and it is reassuring her that her parents are happy and there will never leave the pup to**

**be unhappy" "oh, how did you know that?" he didn't answer just simply stared at her. 'Oh well guess I'll never know'. Her pup came up and**

**started to climb on to sesshomaru and wrap herself in his arm. After a while she fell asleep, so he walked over to her bassinet and set her**

**down gently. While making his way back to a sleeping Rin Jaken barged in the room "Milord!" Sesshomaru grabbed the nearest book to him**

**and hurled it at Jaken's head. He threw it so hard Jaken went flying back out the door. Now that Jaken was taken care of he made his way**

**back to his Rin. He crawled under the sheets and he heard his name muffled under Rin's breath 'she is dreaming of me 'a small smile crossed**

**his lips. It went away when he saw Rin trashing in her sleep. She was screaming for Sesshomaru to help her "Sesshomaru help me! Help me**

**please! AHH! AHH! AHH!" she was now throwing things. Sesshomaru grabbed her arms so she would stop swinging them in the air. As soon**

**as he thought it was safe to let her arms go Rin is just screaming again. He leans down to her ear and whispers "Rin my love please wakes up**

**and stop this" his voice traveled through her ears and to her hear she shot strait up and her breathing was heavy. She was so scared she**

**crashed herself onto sesshomaru and started crying once again he could smell the tears. "Rin are you alright now" she didn't answer she tried**

**she just couldn't breathe from all her crying. He kissed her on her head and they lay down on a pillow with one arm behind his head and the**

**other holding Rin closely to his chest. She lay there all night and he watched her sleep peacefully. He didn't get much sleep that night he was**

**to worried that Rin would have another panic attack. "Sleep my beloved Rin"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

**Sesshomaru was pacing around in his study listening to the cries of his Rin. He hated to hear her in so much pain and he couldn't do anything**

**about it. When he heard her cries stop she stared another round of screams for her second child. When she was done yelling he was relieved.**

**Then Jaken busted through the door "Milord would you like to see your son's?" Jaken announced. He and sesshomaru walked quickly down the**

**hall to his bed chambers. One of his maid who was with Rin through both of her births tried to stop him from entering the room her picked her up**

**by the neck "Karina if you wish to leave you will let me pass" she nodded her head up and down and he dropped her on the floor gasping for**

**breath. He stepped over and opened the door to his chambers and he saw Rin exhausted on the bed. He ordered his savants to get new bed**

**sheets for his Rin the other ones were covered in blood. When he looked closer at Rin and she was holding two little bundles of fur with two**

**little silver dog ears at the tips of their heads. He walked closer to her and she handed one of her sons and e laid down in the bed with her.**

**"You have two sons" he kissed her forehead "No we have two sons". Sakura was now two and she was like her father in so many was, she**

**has his cresset moon mark and so many other features**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**  
**(It's now 8 years into the future)**

**Sesshomaru and Rin lie in there bed together listening to the sound of the rain among the walls of their thing Sesshomaru wasn't**

**found of was his littlest pup being scared of thunder had four pups, two boys and two girls. There first child was a girl,she was**

**named Sakura she had long silver hair like her also had his stubbornness,emotionless expression face,and his mark of the moon on**

**her forehead. She had her fathers beautiful golden was so much like was always willing to protect what she loves. They also**

**had two twin names where Kebakushin , Massenmaru .they had medium length hair like there mother they had brown hair and**

**they got golden eyes from their got both traits from there father and were strong,brave,and protect to whom they**

**love. And lastly pup number four Koshitenba. She was just like her mother. Her hair color, her eyes, loving Loved her mother,**

**but she loved her father more than anything in the world. She always wanted to be with him, she wants to be just like him when she grows**

**up. He loved her but no more than the other pups. Koshitenba got out her bed and walked up the castle stair pasted her sibling rooms and to**

**her parents. Of course they had the biggest bedroom in the castle. Before she even nocked on the door her father said "you may come in"**

**"ok" she was only 3 years old at the time (in human years) and she didnt know very many words. When she walked in her mother was in bed**

**while her father was looking out the window down among his kingdom."are you scared again pup?" "Mhm" he just sighed and walked away**

**from the window and walked over to his daughter he was surprised that she made it up all those stair on her own. He acted very much**

**different around his family. Thunder boomed through out the castle and she scream and ran to her rapped her self around his**

**had to practically pry her off him. When he got her off she clung her arms around his neck. Thunder boomed agin and she scream in his**

**ears."Koshitenba can you please loosen your grip so I can talk to you." It wasn't really a request or demand, but she knew to let go."daddy**

**can I please sleep with you and mommy tonight?" "Alright" he tried to set her down to walk and she wouldn't let go. So he just carried her to**

**the bed and sat her down. When he did Rin Awoke she said "aww why hello my beautiful princess why aren't you in your room?" "Thunder**

**scary!" "Ohh" she said as she hugged her daughter tightly. She picked her up and walked over to a rocking chair and sang her to sleep.**

**Sesshomaru always loved how his mate was so gentle to their pup and their needs. He also loved to sound of her voice. After she fell asleep**

**she brought her back to the bed and put her in the middle of both of them and she loved her mate. "I love you" she said he didn't need to say**

**anything he reached over his pup and kissed his mate. She new he loved her.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Rin woke up to an empty bed she frantically look around the room for her mate and daughter. She sighed when she saw him standing on the **

**balcony holding her youngest got out of bed and the sun was barley out she went to go stand by him be pup woke up and wanted **

**her mother to hold her " mommy will you hold me?" "come her my princess" sesshomaru handed her to her "Rin" "yes?" " I have to leave to **

**patrol the border lands" "oh" she look down sad at her daughter with sad eyes. "Mommy why are you sad" she looked at her pup" oh honey **

**I'm not sad" Sesshomaru leaves for a 2 week to patrol the borders she would miss her mate dearly if he left . "I'm gonna go wake the other **

**pups." She walked to boys room and went over to Kebakushin bed and woke him "Kebakushin time to get up" he growled and threw a pillow **

**at his brother to wake him. After his mother left the room he yelled "God Dammit! Don't wake me!" Massenmaru yelled "shut up or father is **

**gonna punish both of us" Rin walked down the hallway to Sakura's room and opened the doors when she closed it she growled "what time is **

**it" "almost sun rise get up now" she growled and threw a pillow and got up and rin left the room. She opened her balcony doors and jumped **

**to her favorite tree branch and looked out to the lands. She sighed and thought to herself 'why can't I ever leave the castle how will I ever **

**find a mate?' Ha she laughed 'who could ever love a halfbreed like me ?' She heard her mother and father talking "Sesshomaru do you think **

**Sakura is old enough to handler herself outside the castle walls?" He looked down at her and said "There is no doubt in my mind she is strong **

**enough ,we will discuss it more at dinner" "ok" rin took her mates hand and walked even father into the woods. Sesshomaru knew his **

**daughter was listing he could sense her presents.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Dinner came around time the whole family sat at a huge table in the dinning room. Sesshomaru sat at one end and the at the other of the table**

**and her children in the middle the boys at one side and the girls at the other. "So Sakura your father and I have been talking and we've been**

**thinking your old enough to leave the castle walls." "Really?" She look at bother of her parents. "Yes starting tomorrow you can leave the**

**castle walls if" "if?" "If you tell one of us where you are going ok?" "Ok" they sat in silence for a few minuets until one her sons blurted out "**

**"why does Sakura get to leave and we can't!" "Ya!?" Sesshomaru look up from his meal and shouted "neither of my pups will yell at ne or their**

**mother or disobey me do you understand?! He scared his children, He didn't mean to. Koshitenba gasped and jumped out of her chair and ran**

**to her room. Rin went to get her daughter " it's alright ill handle it" "thank you" he walked slowly up his daughters room and opened the door**

**"go away your scary!" She yelled threw her muffled sob's . He sighed and sat on her bed and picked her up and held her to his chest**

**"Koshitenba I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I front of you" she sniffled and looked up and said "why did you have to be mean and scary and**

**yell?" She wiped her tears and kissed her forehead and he didn't answer her he just rocked her back in forth. After she fell asleep he carried**

**her down stairs to his den where his family way handed Koshitenba to her mother and said " Massenmaru Kebakushin come with**

**me now." They followed their father to his study. When they got there they stood while Sesshomaru sat at his desk " do you think what you**

**did at dinner was appropriate?" They didn't answer him. He growled "ANSWER ME!" "No" they said shaking "you will never act that way in my**

**kingdom again do you understand?" "Yes" "both of you need to Learn your places now and fast" "yes father" "leave and go to bed". They left**

**and the whole castle was asleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**(Sesshomaru pov)**

**I couldn't sleep I walk through my castle halls I check on my children. Massenmaru and Kebakushin first, their both snoring with their hair in pony**

**tails to keep it from hitting the floor like I did. I closed the door and walked to Sakura's room as always her room was a mess she has always**

**been unhappy when she turned 15 I never new why. And of course I went to Koshitenba's room I looked down and saw my pup sucking her**

**clawed thumb. I gently stroked her check with my hand and I left and I went to my study to think. When I got their I sat at my desk and I heard**

**my mate enter the room "hey you can't sleep either huh?" She made her way over to me as I pulled her on top of mylap. She lay her head on my**

**chest and listened to the sound my soft breathing "Rin" I stoked her hair "what should we do about Sakura and her needing to find a mate?"**

**She asked. "What?" I asked confused. "She needs to at least meet someone,I met you when I was eight." I sighed "that's different i**

**protected you I didn't take you as my mate until you were 18" "she turns 18 tomorrow" I didn't say anything I picked her up and we walked to**

**our bed chambers and slept till morning**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**(Sakura pov)**

**The morning sun shone through my window I growled under my pillow that was over my face I threw it and got up and then I remembered**

**that today was the day I got to leave the castle walls. I ran to my door and opened it a bumped into my little sister "Oww Sakura that hurt I'm**

**gonna tell on you!" I sprinted down the hall to catch her and when I did she squirmed and I pick her up by her foot a threw her over my**

**shoulder and we went out side. "Sakura let me go!" "No!" I put her down a told her about my secret place.**

**"Wow Sakura this pretty!" She ran to pick a flower for her father. "Can you put my hair up pwease" ha She chuckled as she couldn't pronounce**

**words properly. "Sure come here". I put her on my back a we flew back to the ran to her father outside and her was talking to**

**jaken as he was about ready to leave she ran to his leg and wrapped herself around him and he pick her up and she said "Hi daddy!" She said**

**with a smile on her face he smiled back at her "oh! Look what I got you" she showed him the flower and he took it and admired it"Koshitenba**

**where did you get this" "I found it" he new this type of flower didn't grow in his gardens. It didn't matter to him right now "thank you" she**

**grabbed it and put it behind his ear. He saw his family walking toward his. Massenmaru and Kebakushin just told him good bye, Sakura gave**

**him a hug and he kissed her forehead. When Rin came to him he embraced her and kissed her deeply with a passion "goodbye my love" he**

**said. Koshitenba started to cry "mommy where is daddy going?!" She sobbed in to her mothers shoulder he took her and hugged her "look at**

**me" he wiped her tears and explained he had to leave." Do you understand?" *sniffle* *sniffle* "yes" she wrapped her arms around his neck**

**a whispered "I love you daddy" he kissed her forehead and set her down a he leap into the air and he was gone.**


End file.
